marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 2: Public Identity
Iron Man 2: Public Identity is a comic book published by Marvel Digital Comics. It is set before the events of Iron Man 2. Synopsis Issue #1 Tony Stark has announced to the world that he is indeed Iron Man. How does the public react to this startling revelation?https://mobilestore.marvel.com/Iron-Man-2-Public-Identity-1-of-3/digital-comic/14415?r=1 Issue #2 Everybody wants to get their hands on the Iron Man technology. Tony knows the damage his armor could wreak in irresponsible hands. But a reckless military leader has his own plans that don't involve waiting for Stark to just hand over the suit!https://mobilestore.marvel.com/Iron-Man-2-Public-Identity-2-of-3/digital-comic/14479?r=1 Issue #3 The conclusion to PUBLIC INDENTITY! Can Tony safeguard the secrets of his technology or is he doomed to repeat the mistakes of his past?!https://mobilestore.marvel.com/Iron-Man-2-Public-Identity-3-of-3/digital-comic/14591?r=1 Plot Part 1: 'No Reason' ]] A few decades before the famous 'I am Iron Man' statement, Howard Stark discusses the Arc Reactor technology with Anton Vanko. Although Vanko is worried, Howard Stark is resolute of everything working out perfectly. In the present day Tony Stark is using the Iron Man armor to have some fun with a group of girls in a yacht. Stark has been recently basking in the spotlight because of his exploits as Iron Man. While Tony enters his limo, a mysterious group in a van watches him. Attending to a party, Tony Stark meets with Pepper Potts, who tells him to meet with James Rhodes at home. Meeting up with Rhodes, who is now a lieutenant colonel, Tony discusses with him about his new life as Iron Man. Rhodes says that ever since he revealed that he was Iron Man, he has been getting people nervous with his reckless attitude. He presses the need of Iron Man working with the U.S. Army, due that Stark always gets to emergencies before the Army officially deploys him. In that moment, Tony and Rhodes receive news from the Army. The Army wants Iron Man to do some reconnaissance in Al-Kut. However, Stark decides to fully enter the emergency as he suits up. Iron Man intercepts a group of insurgents attacking United Nations peacekeeping troops. Iron Man defeats them and meets a film-making crew who recorded everything. He tells them that it was through them that he found out what was going on. He then leaves, but not before telling them not to call him "Stark" in their news report, as he is trying to build a brand for Iron Man. Watching the events from the news, Senator Stern discusses with Rhodes about Iron Man's unpredictable nature. Rhodes defends Stark, but Stern introduces him to General Thaddeus Ross. Ross states that they want him as a "superhuman watchdog" and the Army can't afford Tony Stark to smarten up, so he has begun a project that will send a message to all enemies of freedom: that they don't need Tony Stark. Ross then shows Rhodes and Stern the construction of a top-secret vehicle. Part 2 Iron Man faces off against Somali Pirates in the Gulf of Aden and some time later after defeating them, he goes to his parents house, where he spend his childhood. Back in the day during Anton Vanko his arrest, Howard Stark confronts him for what he did. Vanko says that it was for the money and that he of all people should know that. Obadiah Stane comforts Howard, telling him to go back to do what he does best. Years later, Howard is working in his office when a toy car falls on his foot. Angry, Howard berates Tony for wasting his time during his weekends at home. Tony runs away, and Howard feels bad for being so strict with Tony. Tony sits alone in the balcony where he is found by Edwin Jarvis, the family's butler. Jarvis comforts Tony, telling him that a father-son relationship is difficult, but time will heal all wounds. In the present day, Tony Stark remembers what Jarvis told him. He stands alone in his father's office, where he talks to the Jarvis AI about what happened in his childhood. J.A.R.V.I.S. intercepts a call from the Army and directs it to Stark his handheld. Reading it, Stark says that he cannot stand it and prepares for another desert vacation. Later, Rhodes visits Justin Hammer, who was commissioned by General Ross to build a single-pilot vehicle, the Aerodynamic Marvel to replace Iron Man. Rhodes and Hammer meet with the pilot and General Ross. Rhodes tells the pilot that Ross is not looking for glory hounds, he only wants someone to drop in the hot zone. However, the pilot simply states that he wants to serve his country. Hammer, amused by this, says that an unused weapon is a weapon not worth using. Meanwhile, Pepper Potts talks with the Stark Industries board, telling them that Tony will meet them. Potts contacts Tony, who is in desert investigating about the Ten Rings recent activity. Iron Man then deploys his latest invention, the Magna-Drone, which deactivates all mines in the area. Nick Fury watches everything that happened. Meanwhile, Ross and Hammer are testing out their new vehicle. Tony reaches home and talks with Rhodes and Potts. Rhodes tells him about Hammer his plans to build a new weapon for the Army. Suddenly, Rhodes receives a call that Hammer his test pilot has crash-landed in unfriendly territory and is about to be attacked by the Congolese Army. Tony then prepares to go. Part 3 The news of an airman being stranded on hostile territory has reached Senator Stern. Tony is remembering his teenage years, remembering relaxing in a pool while discussing with his father, who states that he is being immature. He also remembers the funeral of his parents. Tony Stark then receives news about the airman in trouble. He is then contacted by General Turner of the Pentagon, who sends him the coordinates. Stark then suits up as Iron Man. General Ross tries to control what is happening and Iron Man enters the area. Iron Man then saves the airman and takes out the Congolese soldiers. The Congolese soldiers are also found to be wearing red clothing with the Ten Rings image on them. Receiving a call from Ross, Iron Man is told to deliver the pilot in Cairo. Three hours later, Iron Man reaches Cairo and delivers the airman to the medics. Ross angrily reprimands him for not returning fire against the Congolese soldiers, however, Iron Man replies that attacking soldiers is what the Army wanted him to do if Hammer failed. Ross then tells him that although he distanced from his father's legacy of creating weapons, Iron Man is a weapon. However, Iron Man then brings out Ross's military resume. Iron Man then states that if an innocent is hurt just to advance a military propaganda, there will be consequences. He then leaves. Later, Stark has a party to which Rhodes and Potts attend. Pepper tells Tony that General Tuner and the joint chiefs are not happy with his actions. However, Tony says that this is what he does now. Meanwhile, at S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson is reviewing Stark's recent actions. He then asks Nick Fury his opinion. Fury states that the Army is pushing Stark and Stark is pushing them back. He then states that they will continue watching him. Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes *Phil Coulson *Happy Hogan *Senator Stern *Thaddeus Ross *Justin Hammer *Nick Fury *General Turner *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Howard Stark *Anton Vanko *Maria Stark *Edwin Jarvis *Obadiah Stane *Hugh Hefner *Ivan Vanko (indirectly mentioned) * (mentioned) *Sharon (mentioned) Locations *New York City, New York **Howard Stark's Mansion **Stark Expo (mentioned) **Central Park (mentioned) *Los Angeles, California **Stark Industries Headquarters *Malibu, California **Tony Stark's Mansion *Washington, D.C. **United States Capitol *Al-Kut, Iraq *Aden, Yemen *Kabul, Afghanistan *Uganda *North Kivu, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Cairo, Egypt *Avalon (mentioned) *Tokyo, Japan (mentioned) *Atlanta, Georgia (mentioned) *Pavlodar, Kazakhstan (mentioned) *Cambridge, Massachusetts (mentioned) **Massachusetts Institute of Technology (mentioned) *Pentagon (mentioned) *Russia (mentioned) *Somalia (mentioned) *Soviet Union (mentioned) Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Arc Reactor *Magna-Drone *Dum-E and U *S.H.I.E.L.D. Satellite *Gamma Radiation (mentioned) Vehicles *Jeep *Aerodynamic Marvel * Creatures * (mentioned) *Dogs (mentioned) Organizations *Stark Industries *United States Armed Forces ** *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Ten Rings *Congolese Army *United Nations *KNKV News *WHiH World News *TVT News *United States Congress *''The Chronicle'' *''Wired'' (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Manhattan Project * Trivia *The comic is featured in The Avengers: Road to the Avengers and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * Read Iron Man 2: Public Identity on YouTube. *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 Category:Comics Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise